User talk:Biggest gta fan ever/Archive/3
This is an archive of my talk page. This page is protected. To continue discussions please use my current talk page. There is no need to have the previous discussion directly above. All posts that have a signature without a time, like this: Eganio (Talk), have been copied from my board. replies may be found on that user's board, or talk page. I will usually reply to any posts on your own talk page so that you get an email. You may reply back here, or over there, I will get emails either way. However to start a new discussion, you MUST come back to me. (I will however reply here to messages by Gboyers). Cleanup Project Hey Biggest gta fan ever, the second phas of the Cleanup Project is underway. Instead of assigning out tasks to people, I'll let you go there and pick your own. Just sign your name next to the tasks you'd personally like to help out with, and get underway. Gboyers talk 23:04, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Michael Jackson R.I.P Hey there. I've just heard that the king of pop has passed away. I'm not really a fan of him but I'm just wondering on what you think. Fast Lane 13:03, 26 June 2009 (UTC) hey friend just wondering you know the ghosts we have on the myths shound't we am say what type of haunting like is it residuel, intelluect, poltergeist or demonic. hey friend i know that you are one of the staff as a i have spotted chimpso romoving stuff from the myths like las brujas strange calls shady creek creature. can you tell him to stop it cause im trying to look for some of them. user--Stephendwan 12:35, 11 July 2009 (UTC) I removed them because they had swearing, next to no grammer, loads of swearing mistakes and they were obviously incorect. Oh and they were written by Stephendwan by the way, thats why he is complaining. --Chimpso 12:40, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Admin I just joined very recently, but I think I have what it takes to be an admin. On this site, however, what would it take to become an admin? --TheLost~JohnnyKlebitz 03:24, 21 July 2009 (UTC) need nat 2 hey i need help in getting NAT TYPE 2 as i hate the type 3 it does not allow me to play gta 4 online with people that have headsets and kicks me offline it sucks to have it. PS I have the ps3 version. user--Stephendwan 11:58, 3 August 2009 (UTC) psn network wana add me as your friend my names irelandcool on the ps3 network. user--Stephendwan 18:25, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :Didn't you just get suspended because of this? Don't go to peoples talk pages to ask if they want to join your network, or If you have a stupid glitch you want to tell them, or ask them what they think of a false myth that you made up. Please man, people don't like that. --Chimpso 06:51, 11 August 2009 (UTC) No i this has nothing to do with giltchs im talking about the playstation network you know were you can play the ps3 online im asking if he wants to add me as a friend. user--Stephendwan 17:48, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :You think the warning only includes glitches? I'm talking about spam and harassment in general - unsolicited or random messages or those which are not specific to that person. Asking random people to add you as a friend is spam. BGTAFE - I apologise, this is not the place for such a discussion. Gboyers talk 18:50, 11 August 2009 (UTC) No im know who he is his my friend here and i know that he has a ps3 and i know that it has a connection online im just asking if he wants to add me (sorry if this counts as a spam but it does not on another wikia). user--Stephendwan 18:53, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Well random messages on talk pages, espessially Admin's talk pages IS counted as spam. Oh and agreed Gboyers, this is not the place for such discussion. --Chimpso 07:27, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Oh then were is the right place for a asking to friend invite then in the forums. user--Stephendwan 11:43, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Stephen - if he was genuinely a friend, then it would normally be fine (for 1 or 2 people). Although usually you would simply list it on your user page, and if anyone actively wanted to add you, they could. However, because you have a very long track record of unsolicited messages, all these little things add up to a LOT of spam. Gboyers talk 14:09, 12 August 2009 (UTC) well there's this thing on my userpage called view all friends and you will see that he is my friend and in fact his right infront of it. user--Stephendwan 14:40, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Header Hey, the header of GTA Wiki is kinda getting old. I mean, there's Niko, but in the background there's Tommy and Claude. Is there a page where I can suggest a new header? I made my own with Luis, Niko and Johnny but I don't know how to put it or if I'm even authorized to put it in the first place. FIKUS96 22:44, January 22, 2010 (UTC) hey here's an actual question i just started a forum topic on this but i was wondering if doing this would get me a faster (correct) response. i recently read an article about games coming out in 2004 for the then-unreleased "xbox 2" (360) and one caught my eye - Grand Theft Auto: World. the developers announced its production, gave a general overview of what to expect, set a quasi release date, even announced that samuel l. jackson was to return as a voice on the game. i was wondering - what happened to this game? was it just scrapped? if so, why was it scrapped? or have i simply not been able to find it because it still hasn't been released? i haven't been able to find any more news or articles about this game - which i find really weird considering the huge following the GTA franchise has. thanks so much for the help. the article's link is below Purplecoin 07:49, February 15, 2010 (UTC) http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/607/607222p1.html hi hello im new to this wiki i usually go on other wikis 10:46, February 27, 2010 (UTC) have you got anything about grand theft auto san andreas please let me know if yes! :) RE: Renaming Categories Alright, I'll keep that in mind. Thanks. Masterpogihaha 06:59, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Tram Glitch I guess im starting to appear vain, but i beleive i was the first to discover the tram glitch (in december 2007) i was wondering if you knew anyone else who spoke to you about it before that time. Skeezo 101 12:00, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Name Hi there, I am new to the wiki and I thought that my user name would all be lower case. It isn't, so i ask you could you capitalise some of it for me if it is possible? I want it to be KCMcWeeney. Thanks Kcmcweeney 20:06, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Manager Position Open Hey. I think its time that GTW promoted a new Manager (bureaucrat). This user would mostly be a "lead admin", coordinating the efforts of the other admins, making sure all the little jobs get done, and making sure the site's organisation works properly. I thought I'd give you the opportunity to put your name forward. If you would like to be considered, please nominate yourself. Thanks! Gboyers talk 00:38, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :I accepted your nomination, and you can answer the questions here. Please also take the time to comment on the other two nominations (here and here). Gboyers talk 00:41, April 27, 2010 (UTC) GTW Forum Hey. I have created a GTW Staff Discussion Forum here. You will need to Register on TGTAP, and leave me a message on my talk page with your TGTAP username to gain access to the GTW forum. Gboyers talk 13:06, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Userboxes how`da ya get userboxes on the user page? Alfie9000 (Talk) i cant find the ems page Thanks Thanks man. I didn't know what to put it under. Why don't you answer the quiz? Peter13 (Talk) Where are you? Where are you?? Busy or what? Debatramazumdar (Talk) :So were you offline these days? Debatramazumdar (Talk) Yes Yes. I did. Peter13 (Talk) :Can you please go to my quiz. Peter13 (Talk) ::Thanks amn. Im sorry I bothered you when you were about to play. I asked you how were things going. Play my quiz. Would you be my friend. That kind of stuff. Peter13 (Talk) :::Man, you don't need to be 100% sure. Just guess. 25% chance right. And if you know Ray was in it, that is 33% chance. Also, remeber you ca pick an answer even if someone else answers, you will just get less points. Peter13 (Talk) Selling GTA IV That's odd.Sorry I haven't replied lately but I've been either swimming or on the Fallout Wiki for the past twent or so days.I decided to pop in and talk,answer some messages, and there was also something I wanted to tell you.I'm highly considering selling GTA IV and buying something else.I've had it since aroung October and I must say,I've played it too much. I don't enjoy the game even in the slightest anymore.BTW,if I don't respond to a message here for a prolonged period of time and it becomes annoying,just leave a message on the vault. HuangLee (Talk) :Huh.Permanant vacation for A-Dust.LOL.But actually I tried to see if I could trade it at Gamestop. They wouldnt give me ANY game in exchange.They offered me EIGHT dollars for GTA IV. So I kept it.It was kinda shameful.BTW,good job with getting 100% in GTA IV.The game that I was trying to get was $60.00 even though it's been out since october and the initial price was also 60 dollars I think.Meaning,It didn't go down one dollar since october. However pre used the game was thirty dollars.WTF?Unplayed and it's twice the price of pre played?It's friggin' retarded I think! HuangLee (Talk) ::I'm not leaving the wiki.But the place I tried to trade it in at was Game Haven I think.I was very dissapointed by the eight dollar offer but if you say I could get near the intro value at EB I am totally going there.If I can find a local one.If not I guess I'm stuck with it. It's a good game but,it's like a bad drug.The high is good at first but then you OD and your arm is covered in injection marks!Needleless to say,it's a good game while it lasts. But I think 90% of the world is pretty tired of GTA IV.Now it seems everyone is obsessed with Sims 3 and Red Faction or some shit. HuangLee (Talk) :::How So? HuangLee (Talk) Sorry.Lost internet.Again.Then I re-got it and just sort of stuck to the Fallout Wiki for awhile.I saw a commercial for "The ballad of Gay Tony" or something along those lines and thought it would be an appropriate time to come back to the GTW.And regarding what you said about using E-Mail, I don't think I've checked it in atleast 7 monthes...probably 8-9 actually.So that is probably not a good idea,but I don't mind keeping conversation on the wikis at all.And it seems oddball conversation is pretty tolerated on The Fallout Wiki and I'm usually always there but I guess I'll try to contact you from here still.Just saying,if I'm not here you can always talk to me on the Fallout Wiki. HuangLee (Talk) :I think I have good internet connection but I think I only have it for MAYBE another month at the most. HuangLee (Talk) Hi! Hey there! I'm a really big gta fan too! My name is Kevin Aliaz and I also live in liverpool NSW..I go to liverpool boys high school, you know where that is right? Irregularhero (Talk) :hey dont worry about privacy. Cuze im in year 7 and I know where ashcroft high is, I used to live in Miller a long time ago. Like not in miller but in cartwright (next to miller). And if you know michael haywood then he is my freind Irregularhero (Talk) ::oh yea.....well what's up Irregularhero (Talk) Quiz Hi man. Haven't seen you in a while. Just wondering if you like to try the quiz. I want it to be the official quiz GTA Wiki. Peter13 (Talk) GTA IV Episodes for PS3 Hey James. I was wondering if you guys had any knowledge to when any GTA4 episodes will be released to PS3 James "Playboy Rex" Black (Talk) :So I should just turn to the darkside and buy a 360? James "Playboy Rex" Black (Talk) GTA Story i just wanted to say im working on a gta story,and i just wanted to ask if i could put it on GTA Wiki. Lozzy94 (Talk) Hi! Hi,I have GTA IV and completed the story with the Revenge ending.It's so sad to see Kate Mcreary being killed by Jimmy Pegorino(the last mission is quite hard but in reality,It's pretty easy.(Lost and Damned looks nice). Firethelove (Talk) Poll Hi, seen as though you are the creator of GTW where it says on the front page, this weeks poll, do you reckon that a new one should be posted every week? I dont really mind if you say no. THanks! Gsf4l (Talk) GTA 5 Wishlist Is this GTA 5 wishlist is really official and developers of GTA 5 will review it? Paulmafija (Talk) :Then maybe you can give me Rockstar Games email. I have some ideas about storylane Paulmafija (Talk) PS2 Stop Working how did your ps2 stop working User:Hurricane rick (Talk) :most of my gmaes dont work anymore including gta sa,gtalcs,and gta 3 User:Hurricane rick (Talk) Administrator what do i have to do to become a Administrator? Lozzy94 (Talk) :thanks,do you think im good enough? Lozzy94 (Talk) Hi! Im new here can you tell me anything about this site and how to........ Myths (Talk) Hi! i know the name of mr trenchcoat.his real name is james earl cash like the protagonist of manhunt Hurricane rick (Talk) Images Needed? Hi there, as you i think are ... the most friendly staff member on GTW (not saying that the others are horrid) but, i have lots of time on my hands this week, well i recently bought San andreas for the PC, and it lets you take pictures on there and stores it in your documents on your computer, but to the point if you need any articles that need images ONLY ON SAN ANDREAS could you please inform me. Also i have sent this privatley because users like chimpso ETC. don't really respect GTW as i have found on his talk pages. So if you are short on images for san andreas please inform me. If you have time to reply, please send it privatley, i don't really want other GTW users that i told you about it, however you can discuss it with the GTW staff. THANKS! :) Gsf4l (Talk) :Oh i forgot to put in on the last message, if you have a look at some of the pics i uploaded EG. Steak-out Steakhouse, they are all taken by me, no copyright, thanks again Gsf4l (Talk) Downloading About the downloading stuff. show me the cars that replace from gtagaming. Declansimons Talk) GTA 5 Wishlist im new here...but im an addict gamer of GTA Series...can you teach me how will i post on GTA V wish list???thanks for ur kind help...keep rockin!!! Quilluaz (Talk) GTA IV Episodes for PS3 if you didnt already know tlad and bogt are now coming to ps3 uk release date 30th march Candymanyyyy (Talk) Helpful Details I will continue editing with helpful details. I'll keep making useful articles, and if you don't want them that's fine. I'll ask you something if I need it. OK? Thanks. NYYankees333 (Talk) :Could I have permission to make two hospitals articles? NYYankees333 (Talk) ::OK, Thanks NYYankees333 (Talk